Data may be transferred from one computing device to another computing device, in exchange for other data or for an incentive. However, existing systems for exchanging data between devices might not be properly secured. Moreover, the various computing devices might not be able to determine what data, among the plethora of data, is available for transfer, such as in networks having many different devices and data sources.